Drabbles of Us
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles dan one-shots dengan SEMUA karakter, genre dan rating. Feel free to give me a prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>AsuCaga: Coffe shop AU<strong>

Cagalli berlari menerobos lautan manusia, melawan arus di jam pulang kerja kantor adalah sebuah tindakan bunuh diri. Tapi Cagalli harus segera sampai di cafe itu sebelum terlambat. Napasnya nyaris hilang saat tiba di cafe tempat Lunamaria, teman kuliahnya bekerja. Cafe itu penuh, tapi dia belum menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dengan perasaan kecewa, dia mengantri untuk membeli kopi. Mungkin setelah ini dia langsung pulang untuk mengejarkan tugas, sebab tidak mungkin menunggu cafe ini untuk kosong.

Dan tugasnya tidak bisa terjawab sendiri.

"Dia tidak datang?" tanya Cagalli setelah menyebutkan pesanannya.

Lunamaria menggeleng. "Mungkin dia telat."

Yang dimaksud adalah Athrun Zala. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini. Awalnya Cagalli tidak ambil pusing, tapi setelah pria itu duduk di dekatnya, Cagalli jadi tertarik dengan pria itu. Dia jago menggambar, bahkan setiap kali Cagalli melihat Athrun, pria berambut biru tua itu selalu menggambar.

Seminggu kemarin Cagalli tidak ke cafe karena dia harus pulang ke Orb untuk sebuah acara. Baru kali itu Cagalli merindukan sosok Athrun, yang tidak dia kenal apa-apa selain pria itu jago menggambar, memiliki mata hijau dan rambut biru tua. Dan dia suka minum susu cokelat dengan krim di atasnya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk lesu sebelum keluar dari barisan antrean dan menunggu namanya dipanggil. Sambil menunggu, Cagalli mengeluarkan buku yang dia pinjam dari salah satu dosennya. Terkadang perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei ini bingung kenapa dia mau mengambil jurusan ilmu politik. Ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mungkin?

"Pesanan atas nama Cagalli." Akhrinya dipanggil juga.

Cagalli tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku hingga seseorang–rasanya si _barista _sebab suaranya sama–berkata. "Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, pesananmu bisa terjatuh lebih keras dibandingkan tumbangnya rezim pemerintahan Lord Jibril."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dari buku. Buku tersebut langsung terjatuh, mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, tapi _barista _di depannya hanya menyeringai. "Akhirnya aku tahu siapa namamu. Aku Athrun."

Cagalli ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak berhasil. Lunamaria yang melihat kejadian ini langsung meminta rekan kerjanya untuk mengambil alih sebentar. Sambil terkekeh dia memungut buku Cagalli. "Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan diri kepada Athrun, Cagalli?"

Tanpa menatap Athrun Cagalli mengambi pesananannya lalu menarik Lunamaria ke salah satu sudut yang lumayan sepi di dalam cafe yang penuh. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?" desis Cagalli. "Tadi katanya dia tidak datang! Dan sejak kapan dia bekerja di sini?!"

Lunamaria tertawa kencang melihat temannya panik, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arah mereka yang masih berdiri di pojokan. Setelah menghapus air mata dan mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh dari Cagalli, dia menjawab. "Athrun bekerja di sini, tapi dia _shift _malam. Setelah pulang dari kampus dia langsung ke sini, bersiap-siap di cafe soalnya apartemen dia jauh. Menghemat waktu katanya."

"Dan selama dua bulan ini kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku?!" Cagalli masih mendesis seperti seekor ular yang sedang menghadapi mangsa, atau musuh. Tergantung jawaban Lunamaria berikutnya.

Yang ditanya tertawa. "Hei, kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Cagalli bersumpah dalam hati, ketika dia pulang ke unit apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Lunamaria, dia akan membakar koleksi majalah otomotif milik Lunamaria.

* * *

><p><em>Oke, ide untuk membuat sekumpulan drabbles ini sudah terlintas dari kapan tahun, tapi baru sekarang sempat saia realisasikan<em>

_Silahkan bagi siapapun yang ingin mengirimkan prompts kepada saia, baik via review box atau PM langsung. ALL pairing and ALL genre and rating  
><em>

_Yup, saia sedang mencoba untuk keluar dari zona nyaman saia. So, feel free to drop by_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry<strong>

Dearka menatap kamera dengan harga sebanding dengan tiga tahun gaji kerta _part_ _time-_nya, dia ingin memberikan kamera itu sebagai kado ulang tahun bagi kekasihnya, Miriallia. Atau lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan keduanya sedang tidak baik, dan Dearka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Miriallia.

Sebetulnya itu hanya salah paham saja, tapi Dearka tidak begitu cepat untuk menjelaskan. Sehingga Miriallia tidak tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya. Dia sudah mengirim bunga, memberikan cokelat. Cagalli hanya tertawa saat mendengar keluh kesal Dearka. Dengan wajah santai, Cagalli memberikan saran.

"_Miriallia tidak seperti perempuan yang lain, dia tidak peduli dengan bunga, cokelat atau perhiasan. Apa yang dicintai Miriallia?"_

_Begitu mengetahui jawabannya, Dearka langsung berteriak bahagia dan memeluk Cagalli._

Dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan toko perlengkapan kamera. Lensa tersebut masih menatapnya, seolah menantang Dearka untuk membelinya. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Dearka masuk ke dalam toko.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Apa kau gila, Dearka Elsman?! Apa kau tidak tahu berapa harga kamera itu?!_"

"Uh, tiga tahun gajiku?" tanya Dearka sambil menjepit _smartphone _di antara pipi dan bahunya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik.

Tawa sinis Miriallia menggema. "_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu, kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan begitu saja? Aku tidak akan termakan dengan kamera itu! Aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau beli dengan barang dan uang!_"

Dearka mengela napas. "Astaga, Miriallia! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu. Kenapa kau..."

"_Aku sudah meminta Cagalli untuk mengembalikan kamera itu kepadamu. Sebelum kau mengakui kalau kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Meer, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan jika teleponku tidak pernah kau angkat, pesanku tidak kau balas, e-mailku juga. Bahkan kau memblokir semua akun media sosialku! Apa-apaan, Miriallia?" Dearka sudah berhenti mengetik. Ketika Dearka ingin melanjutkan omelannya, Miriallia sudah memutuskan telepon.

Dearka hanya bisa melempar teleponnya ke dinding kamar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinn X Stellar : Babies Panda AU<strong>

Shinn benci anak-anak dan keramaian. Ironisnya, tempat yang ia datangi bersama Stellar untuk kencan kali ini adalah tempat ramai yang dipenuhi anak-anak.

Kebun Binatang Orb. Adalah tempat bergabungnya dua hal yang dibenci Shinn, anak-anak dan keramaian.

Kenapa sih semua orang jadi heboh hanya karena seekor panda melahirkan tiga anak? Ketika Stellar menonton berita itu, dia langsung mengajak Shinn untuk melihatnya. Sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran hewan, Stellar memang selalu bersemangat mengenai hewan. Bukan hanya memuji hewan-hewan yang lucu atau imut, tapi juga dia ikut aktif dalam lembaga perlindungan hewan.

"Ayo cepat Shinn!" Stellar menarik lengan Shinn sambil tertawa bahagia.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruangan khusus untuk bayi-bayi panda tersebut, Shinn menoleh ke samping. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Stellar yang kagum, senang dan penuh cinta.

Stellar terlihat sangat imut.

Oke, bayi-bayi panda itu juga.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rey X Lunamaria: Jealous!Rey<strong>

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau dan Meyrin masih saja berlomba memperebutkan Athrun? Jelas-jelas dia memiliki hubungan dengan Representive Orb, dan sekarang dia sedang bersama tunangannya." Yah, Rey harus mengakui jika kalimat tersebut terasa aneh.

Lunamaria menatap Rey dengan bingung, hiruk pikuk para tentara yang sedang menyemangati Lacus Clyne seolah hanya menjadi suara latar belakang, tidak penting bagi Lunamaria sekarang. Biasanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Rey untuk membalas sapaannya tapi sekarang, dia secara sukarela bicara. Apa yang terjadi? "Uh, maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengejar-ngejar orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain." kata Rey dengan wajah serius. Oh ya, wajah Rey memang selalu terlihat serius.

Kening Lunamaria berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Rey." Hah ya, teruslah berbohong Luna. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Rey. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung. Batin Lunamaria sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyeringai.

Rey hanya menatap Lunamaria sambil melipat tangan. Dari kejauhan terdengar tanda bahwa konser telah usai, Lunamaria sempat berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk melihat konser tersebut. Sebab dia berada di belakang sebuah peti besar yang terbuat dari besi.

"Nah Rey, apa maksud...ahhh..." Hanya ada Lunamaria di balik peti besi tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yzak X Shiho: It's Easier<strong>

Sampai sekarang Shiho tidak mengerti kenapa Yzak memanggilnya Housenka, dia tahu artinya apa. Tapi tetap saja tidak menjawab kenapaYzak memanggilnya begitu. Shiho sudah lupa kapan pertama kali Yzak memanggilnya Housenka, yang dia ingat, Yzak selalu memanggilnya begitu.

Rapat dengan Lacus Clyne berjalan dengan lancar, perempuan itu memang terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin. Tiga minggu lagi mereka akan pergi ke Orb untuk membahas tahanan perang dan juga menjalin kerja sama untuk melakukan restorasi seluruh tempat yang hancur atau rusak akibat perang.

Shiho berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Yzak, yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya Dearka dan juga Kira. Shiho tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka, pikirannya masih sibuk mencari alasan kenapa Yzak memanggilnya Housenka.

"Hei Housenka, jangan berpikir terlalu keras." teguran Yzak membawa Shiho kembali ke alam nyata.

"Oh, maaf. Saya hanya..." kalimatnya terpotong karena mereka harus masuk ke dalam lift.

Setelah Yzak menekan tombol lantai yang ingin mereka datangi, Shiho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Maaf jika saya terlalu lancang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa?" tanya Yzak tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa Anda memanggil saya Housenka?"

Seandainya Shiho berdiri persis di belakang Yzak, dia tidak bisa melihat seringai yang terpatri di bibir Yzak. Tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga terdengar suara 'ding' yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di lantai tujuan mereka. Sebelum lift terbuka, Yzak menoleh ke belakang dan berkata. "Karena itu lebih mudah dibandingkan nama keluargamu."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from Nemui Neko-chan: Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak friendship AU<strong>

Athrun hanya bisa menahan emosi ketika melihat ruang menonton di rumah yang ia tempati bersama Kira berubah menjadi sesuatu yang pastinya bukan ruang menonton yang selalu dijaga kerapiannya oleh Athrun.

Kira tengah duduk sambil memeluk mangkuk berisi _popcorn _ di sofa yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh Athrun tadi pagi, Dearka duduk di karpet yang Athrun bawa dari rumahnya di PLANT, mereka berdua terlalu serius menonton film _Star Wars Episode IV_. Meja kayu yang ia beli bersama Cagalli tiga bulan silam dipenuhi dengan sampah bungkus makanan, kaleng minuman, dan apakah itu ada _noda _kopi di atas meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni? Dan kaki Yzak berada di atas meja tersebut!

"KIRA YAMATO, DEARKA ELSMAN, YZAK JOULE!" teriakan Athrun menggelegar.

Kira berteriak kaget, membuat mangkuk berisi _popcorn _terlempar ke atas. Dearka tidak sengaja meremuk kaleng minuman soda yang ia pegang daritadi, membuat cairan warna merah itu membasahi tangannya dan juga karpet yang kata Athrun adalah karpet kesayangan ibunya.

"Oh, sial!" Gerutu Kira.

"OW!" Suara itu bukan suara Kira, melainkan suara Yzak. Mangkuk terjatuh tepat ke kepala Yzak yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi sambil membaca novel roman picisan karena dipaksa oleh Shiho tapi nampaknya dia berhenti membaca saat film dimulai, sementara isinya berterbangan tidak jelas ke mana. Untunglah mangkuk tersebut tidak terbuat dari kaca.

"Kalian sudah mulai menonton, sementara aku membeli pizza bodoh pesanan kalian?!" omel Athrun kesal.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry part 2<strong>

Terkadang Miriallia tergoda untuk menyalah gunakan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh tiga sahabatnya, Cagalli Yula Athha sebagai anak dari Presiden Orb, Athrun Zala sebagai anak dari Presiden ZAFT dan Lacus Clyne sebagai anak dari pemilik Clyne Company–perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan lepas kendali dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan melanggar hukum, sehingga dia akan dipenjara. Dia yakin satu dari mereka bertiga, atau mungkin ketiga-tiganya akan membantu Miriallia untuk keluar dari penjara.

Miriallia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu emosi saat melihat Meer mengecup pipi Dearka. Demi Haumea, itu hanya pipi! Cagalli dan Lacus sering mengecup pipi Dearka dan juga sebaliknya. Tetapi Miriallia tidak pernah merasakan napsu membunuh ketika dia melihat kedua sahabatnya melakukan hal tersebut kepada pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan.

Tentu saja Miriallia tidak pernah merasa terancam bahwa sewaktu-waktu, Cagalli atau Lacus akan membawa pergi Dearka dari dirinya. Seperti yang terjadi dengan Tolle lima tahun silam.

Itu memang salah Miriallia, dia tidak pergi dengan Tolle ke konser grup band kesukaan Tolle, Infinite Justice. Mungkin, jika seandainya Miriallia ikut, Tolle tidak akan bertemu dengan Meer. Tolle tidak akan memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan pastinya, Tolle tidak akan terlilit hutang hingga ia bunuh diri karena ia tidak sanggup membayar hutang-hutangnya. Hutang-hutang dari biaya untuk membelikan semua barang-barang kesukaan Meer.

Yang bahkan dalam surat bunuh dirinya, Tolle masih sempat meminta maaf kepada Meer karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi semua permintaan Meer. Miriallia tidak tahu apakah namanya disebut dalam surat bunuh diri Tolle, dia tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengetahuinya.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika pertama kali Miriallia melihat Meer setelah hidup empat tahun tujuh bulan tanpa sosok perempuan menyebalkan itu, sedang mengecup pipi Dearka di sebuah acara tahunan perusahaan milik ayahnya Lacus. Darah Miriallia langsung mendidih, tetapi tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sangat dingin.

Dia tidak mau, dia tidak ingin masa lalu terulang kembali...

* * *

><p><em>Buat shigatsu-sanjyunichi, maafkan saia karena saia belum membuat pairing ini baikan. Tapi tenang, mereka pasti baikan kok. Entah kenapa saia tergoda buat memperpanjang konflik antara Dearka dan Miriallia *kabur sebelum dihajar*<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira X Lacus High School AU<strong>

Kira menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali dia merapikan rambutnya yang sebetulnya tidak kenapa-napa. Sampai sekarang dia tidak percaya kenapa dia termakan omongan adik kembarnya, yang mengatakan kalau Kira memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa pergi berkencan dengan seorang Lacus Clyne!

Mungkin Cagalli Hibiki lupa, kalau dirinya dan Kira Hibiki hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda di sekolah mereka. Cagalli adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di SMA mereka, sementara Kira hanya kutu buku yang untungnya selalu menjadi juara tiga besar. Terkadang Kira merasa Cagalli sengaja mengalah dan membiarkan Kira menjadi juara satu, sementara dirinya menjadi juara du_a._

Kira menutup loker dengan kasar. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kelas. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ke arah halaman sekolah. Bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran.

Lacus dengan rambut merah muda berdiri di antara pepohonan bunga Sakura menatap ke langit pagi dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum lebar yang menawan.

Sementara Kira hanya bisa menatap Lacus dengan tatapan kagum.


	9. Chapter 9

_**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original prompt dari shigatsu-sanjyunichi "Kira, Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak tebak-tebakan siapa yang paling dulu nikah sama pasangan masing-masing" Saia sedikit mengubahny, tapi enggak jauh-jauh amat. Semoga puas :)<strong>_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Who's next?**

"Aku merasa tua mendadak." Keluh Mwu sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya untuk menambahkan efek dalam kalimatnya.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Shinn Rey, Auel, Sting dan Vino memutar mata secara serempak.

"Kau memang sudah tua, Mwu-San." kata Kira.

"Ouch, hahahah." Vino tertawa. "Siapa yang mengira kalau guru olahraga kita sekarang punya penyakit encok?"

Semua pria di dalam ruangan, kecuali Mwu tertawa.

"Aku salut dengan Murrue Sensei yang sanggup menjadi istrimu selama tiga puluh tahun." kata Shinn sebelum meminum minumannya.

"Hei, mungkin kau lupa tapi dua orang menyebalkan itu adalah orang tuaku. Itu berarti mereka juga orang tua kekasihmu, yaitu Stellar." kata Auel dengan nada pura-pura marah. Sting hanya tertawa.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian akan langgeng hingga kalian menjadi kakek-nenek," Athrun mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tadinya aku ingin menghadiahkan kalian lagu sebagai kado pernikahan kalian, tetapi aku agak sibuk belakangan ini." Rey menghela napas.

Yzak mendengus. "Agak sibuk? Mungkin maksudmu, _terlalu _sibuk sampai-sampai kau pingsan setelah konser tunggalmu dua minggu silam?"

"Ya, bung, kau harus berhenti sejenak," Dearka merangkul Rey yang duduk di antara dirinya dan Vino. "Kau tahu betapa paniknya kami saat itu? Kami pergi ke konsermu untuk menonton konsermu, bukannya melihat Luna menangis."

"Dearka benar, Rey." kata Mwu dengan serius. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku rasa ayahmu sudah bangga denganmu sekarang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Rey mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian akan memberikanku seorang cucu?" Mwu memecahkan suasana tidak enak.

Serempak, semua mantan muridnya mengeluh kesal. Mwu tertawa senang.

"Aku yakin Kira akan segera memberikanmu seorang cucu, Sensei." kata Yzak sambil melirik orang yang dimaksud. Sementara Kira hanya bisa menunduk malu. Nampaknya semua orang sudah tahu kalau Kira baru saja membeli cincin pertuangan untuk Lacus. Kecuali mungkin Lacusnya sendiri.

"Entah kenapa aku mengatakan kalau kau yang akan segera menyusul Mwu-San, Joule-San. Kemarin aku melihat Shiho-San sedang membaca majalah tentang pernikahan." Vino, yang paling muda di antara mereka langsung menyikut Yzak.

Dearka tertawa. "Aku bertaruh bahwa orang pertama yang akan menikah dari kelompok kita adalah Athrun! Hei, dia dan Cagalli sudah tinggal satu rumah. Cepat beli cincin untuk Cagalli, Athrun, sebelum Yuuna berhasil merebut Cagalli darimu."

Athrun melempar kaleng minuman soda yang untungnya sudah kosong, tepat ke kening Dearka. "Kata orang yang kemarin mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengadopsi anak dengan Miriallia!"

"Hei, jangan buka rahasia!" bentak Dearka sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua, jagoan?" tanya Mwu sambil menatap anak laki-laki yang ia adopsi dua puluh tahun silam.

Auel dan Sting saling melempar tatapan, lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

Sting berkata "Aku belum siap untuk menikah," sementara Auel menjawab "Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok."

"Kalian berdua terlalu sibuk bermain basket sampai-sampai lupa mencari pacar." gumam Yzak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rey?" tanya Mwu.

Rey menggeleng. "Aku dan Luna sudah membuat kesepatakan kalau kami tidak akan menikah."

Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di ruang menonoton Mwu tiba-tiba hilang. Mereka semua ingat apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Hawke, wajar jika Lunamaria tidak ingin menikah. Meski sang adik, Meyrin, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menikah suatu hari nanti.

"Meyrin pernah mengatakan kepadaku, dia akan seperti mengkhianati kakaknya jika suatu hari dia menikah denganku." bisik Vino lirih.

Rey menggeleng. "Jika kalian memang ingin menikah, lakukanlah. Jangan memikirkan aku dengan Luna. Aku kira kami sudah memperjelas, kalau ini adalah keputusan kami. Jangan sampai hal itu mempengaruhi kehidupan kalian."

Vino langsung memeluk Rey dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, mereka mendapatkan undangan pernikahan atas nama Sting Oakley dengan Yoon Sefan.

* * *

><p><em>Yoon Sefan adalah karakter dari MSG Astray. Dan kenapa saia malah membuat Sting yang pertama kali menikah? Saia juga bingung... BTW usia mereka dalam fic ini kisaran 27-28<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry Part 3<strong>

Lacus yang memberi pencerahan kepada Dearka mengenai sikap Miriallia yang mendadak aneh, sementara Cagalli hanya berteriak 'oh!' atau 'pantas saja!' sambil sesekali mengambil makanan Dearka yang sudah terlupakan oleh orang yang memesannya.

Kenapa Dearka bisa melupakan tentang Tolle dan Meer?

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Meer berani kembali ke sini," Lacus menutup ceritanya.

"Ingin cari mati, mungkin?" tanya Cagalli sambil mengunyah udang goreng milik Dearka.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Dearka langsung meninggalkan restoran dan dua orang temannya. Cagalli dan Lacus hanya saling tatap, hingga Cagalli bicara.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bayar makanannya Dearka?" Cagalli bertanya sebelum mengambil salad buah milik Dearka.

Lacus hanya memutar mata.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Tubuh Dearka basah kuyup dan dia mulai menggigil, seharusnya dia memakai jaket sebelum loncat ke atas motornya, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

Dearka tertawa miris, dia selalu menyindir aktor-aktor dalam film komedi romantis yang menyatakan cinta kepada lawan mainnya dalam film. Tapi sekarang Dearka sendiri tengah melakukannya, basah kuyup karena hujan, dan hendak menyatakan cintanya kepada Miriallia. Atau setidaknya memberikan penjelasan kepada Miriallia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dearka Elsman?" tanya Miriallia sambil melipat tangan saat membukakan pintu.

"Maaf karena aku melupakan tentang Tolle," Dearka mulai bicara. Selama perjalanan ke sini sambil menembus hujan badai, dia sudah menyusun apa yang ingin ia ucapkan ke Miriallia. Tapi begitu Dearka melihat sosok Miriallia yang baru bangun tidur, kalimat dalam benaknya berantakan.

"Kau marah karena Meer menggodaku, dan aku membalasnya. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu hanya sebatas sopan santun," Dearka berhenti sejenak karena kening Miriallia berkerut setelah mendengar penjelasannya. "Oke, memang terdengar aneh karena aku balas menggoda Meer. Dan aku– "

"Kau mau apa, Dearka?" Miriallia memotong penjelasan Dearka yang makin tidak jelas.

Dearka menggenggam kedua tangan Miriallia, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan berpaling ke orang lain."

Miriallia tertawa sinis. "Apa kau yakin?"

Dearka tertawa. "Maksudku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu demi Meer. Dan semoga perempuan-perempuan lain juga. Aku bukan Tolle, yang akan langsung berpaling hanya karena kekasihnya tidak memiliki waktu untuknya. Aku tahu kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, kau membutuhkan sebuah kehidupan tanpa diriku di dalamnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau suatu hari nanti, kau akan kembali memiliki kehidupan dengan diriku di dalamnya."

"Apa yang..."

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Miriallia." Dearka melepaskan tangan Miriallia. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi untuk apa aku berpaling ke orang lain ketika aku sudah menemukan cintaku?"

Mata Miriallia terbelalak, otaknya terlalu lamban memproses kalimat Dearka barusan. Otaknya baru bisa memberikan perintah kepada tubuhnya setelah Dearka berdiri di depan lift. "Kau, mencintaiku?" tanyanya kencang.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dearka masuk ke dalam dan menoleh dari bahu. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu, meninggalkanmu hanya demi Meer."

Pintu sudah tertutup sebelum Miriallia sempat memberikan reaksi.

* * *

><p><em>Sumpah, tadiny ini udah mau saia bikin tamat. Tapi saia pengen bikin si Dearka jadi gentleman dan memberikan Miriallia kesempatan untuk berpikir<br>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_

**Prompt from Fuyu Aki:AsuCaga+drawing**

Sharusnya Cagalli bahagia karena gedung Museum Perang Bloody Valentine yang didesain oleh Athrun telah selesai dibangun.

Cagalli menghapus air mata. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil buku sketsa milik Athrun dari dalam kotak yang berada di kasur. Sketsa wajah Cagalli yang sedang tersenyum tergambar pada lembar pertama buku sketsa yang mulai dimakan usia. Ini adalah buku sketsa hadiah dari ibunda Athrun sebelum beliau meninggal ketika Athrun berusia sembilan tahun. Semenjak itu Athrun membenci dengan kegiatan menggambar.

Tetapi memang dasarnya darah seniman sudah mengalir dalam tubuhnya, hasil-hasil karya Athrun sangat menakjubkan.

Jemari lentik Cagalli terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku sketsa yang semuanya berisi sketsa wajah dirinya. Baik yang hanya sketsa wajah hingga sketsa seluruh tubuh. Tidak jarang Cagalli menyentuh sketsa-sketsa tersebut, atau tanda tangan dan nama Athrun yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah, bersama dengan tanggal kapan sketsa itu selesai dibuat.

Sketsa terakhir di buku ini adalah sketsa sebuah cincin, dilengkapi dengan penjelesan seperti ukuran jari manis Cagalli, jenis batu pertama apa yang ingin digunakan untuk cincin itu, berapa karat, apakah cincin itu lebih baik menggunakan perak atau emas. Hingga pertanyaan apakah harus ditambahkan kalimat 'To my goddess of victory' atau dia harus menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih cocok.

Tangis Cagalli pecah saat melihat sketsa tersebut.

Sebab dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sketsa cincin pertuangannya dengan Athrun.

Sebab cincin itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Athrun setelah pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh calon tunangannya itu mengalami kecelakaan.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me...<br>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gundam Seed/Destiny punya Bandai, Sunrise dan kawan-kawan. Capicé?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt dari GaramMerica: Sting memarahi Auel karen Auel menerima permen dari Shinn<strong>

_**WARNING: Slightly Shounen-Ai. If this not your thing, don't read this. And this is my first attempt to write a shounen-ai story, so please critique me if I made a mistake **_

* * *

><p>Sungguh, Auel tidak mengerti apa salahnya kali ini. Kenapa kakak adopsinya (oke, mereka bertiga–dengan Stella–adalah anak adopsi dari pasangan Mwu dan Murrue) memarahinya. Padahal dia belum mengganggu Stella, dia belum mengacak-acak lemari es atau dapur untuk mencari makanan, bahkan dia baru saja pulang setelah mengajak jalan-jalan anjing Siberian Husky mereka, demi Haumea!<p>

"Hei, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas?!" bentak Auel setelah memberi makan Phantom.

"Karena kau, Auel Nider, kau menerima permen dari orang asing!" teriak Sting. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah orang jahat dan..."

"Uwo, hei, sebentar!" Auel mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda agar Sting berhenti bicara. "Orang yang memberikan permen ini adalah Shinn Asuka. Kau kenal Shinn Asuka kan? Teman kita dari SD dulu, yang sekarang juga bergabung dalam tim sepak bola SMA kita? Cowok tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang menyebalkan? Ya, dia bukan orang jahat, makanya aku menerima permen yang dia tawarkan kepadaku! Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan meracuni permen ini!"

Auel membuang permen lolipop yang sudah hampir habis ke tong sampah di dapur.

Sting tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi dari dapur.

Auel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Sting jadi aneh begitu sih? Padahal itu hanya permen... Permen yang ditawarkan Shinn Asuka kepadanya, padahal disaat yang sama Sting juga ada di sana, tetapi Shinn tidak menawari Sting.

Oh.

_Oh._

Rasanya Auel mengerti sekarang.

* * *

><p><em>Maaf, prompt dari kamu sedikit saia ubah karena dua prompt itu bisa digabung, hahahah. Makasih untuk promptny! Dan waow, dua prompt kali ini adalah sesuatu yang baru buat saia<br>_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai, dan kawan-kawan. Saia hanya meminjam karakter-karakter ini demi menyalurkan ide-ide gila saia  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt form Layla YukarinX99:Kira mengurus Lacus yang hamil<br>**

_**Oke, sebelumny maaf tapi ini adalah pertama kaliny saia menulis cerita tentang orang hamil. So, critique away**_

* * *

><p><strong>KiraXLacus:Pregnancy<strong>

Rasanya Kira baru memejamkan mata selama lima menit ketika dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ketika otaknya yang tidak bekerja karena rasa lelah mulai menyediakan informasi mengenai siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundak Kira dan apa alasannya, Kira langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa, Lacus?" tanya Kira sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa lelah dibalik senyum tulusnya.

Di sebelah Kira, Lacus yang tengah hamil enam bulan memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan bersalah dan ragu. Semenjak usia kehamilan Lacus mencapai usia enam bulan, Lacus memang sering meminta makanan yang aneh-aneh di waktu yang tidak kalah anehnya. Seperti sekarang, jam dua pagi. Kira bersiap-siap memutar otaknya untuk mengingat lokasi penjual makanan yang masih buka jam segini.

"Aku ingin bubur ayam..." kata Lacus pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut merah mudanya yang sudah dipotong pendek.

Kira menghela napas lega. Seingatnya mereka punya bubur ayam instan. Ya memang mengerikan, makanan di zaman sekarang semua sudah mulai serba instan. Bahkan kemarin Kira sempat meihat ada kentang instan. Bagaimana caranya itu?

"Oke, akan aku buatkan. Apa kamu mau makan di sini atau di ruang makan?" tanya Kira lembut. Ia menyeka keringat di kening Lacus, udara memang sangat panas malam ini. Dan Kira belum sempat memperbaiki AC di kamar tidur mereka.

"Makan di sini."

Kira mengecup kening Lacus. "Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kira, tetapi aku tidak mau bubur instan..."

Kira menatap bubur instan dan wajah Lacus bergantian, ia menghela napas. "Oke, akan aku belikan bubur ayam yang tidak instan."

Ketika Kira ingin berjalan keluar dari kamar, Lacus berkata. "Buburnya jangan dibuang, Kira."

Makan bubur instan jam dua pagi? Yah, paling tidak Kira tidak harus makan durian tengah malam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kira, tapi aku inginnya bubur ayam buatan Bibi Caridad."

Kira mencengkram kantung plastik ditangannya dengan sangat erat. "Oke, aku akan membangunkan Reverend untuk menemanimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian." Lacus menggeleng.

"Oke, aku ganti baju dulu baru pergi."

"Maaf yah Kira, aku..."

Kira tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup bibir Lacus yang lembut. "Jangan pernah meminta maaf, Lacus. Ini artinya anak kita memiliki selera makan yang bagus."

Lacus tertawa dalam tangis, bahagia tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Caridad terkejut saat melihat Kira di halaman rumahnya. Namun rasa khawatir menghilang, berubah menjadi perasaan geli saat dia mengetahui apa alasan Kira berada di sini sekarang. Caridad tidak bisa memiliki anak, oleh karena itu dia tidak mengerti soal mengidam. Dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena dia bisa berada dalam kehidupan anaknya ketika menantunya mengalami hal itu.

Ketika Kira sampai di rumah, dia melihat Lacus tengah tertidur di ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Kira tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut Lacus sebelum mengecup ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Besok pagi, atau pagi ini, nampaknya mereka akan sarapan bubur ayam.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh. My. God *insert Janice voice* saia lupa kalau chapter yang ini udah saia tulis dari kapan tahun! Astaga! Anyway, ini prompt dari Ritsu aka Erehmi, Cagalli harus memilih di antara Kira atau Athrun  
><em>

_Disclaimer in chapter one guys_

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Choose You<strong>

Cagalli menggeram sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia memiliki janji dengan Athrun nanti malam? Kenapa dia malah mengiyakan ajakan Kira untuk mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Lacus nanti malam?

Hubungan Athrun dan Kira memang sudah membaik, tetapi jika Lacus menjadi topik pembicaraan atau muncul di antara kedua pria itu, semua menjadi kikuk dan aneh. Awalnya Lacus adalah tunangan Athrun, tetapi mereka memutuskan pertunangan mereka setahun setelahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan mereka memutuskan pertunangan tersebut.

Bahkan Cagalli yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Athrun tiga bulan yang lalu masih belum tahu apa alasannya, dan dia tidak mau memaksa Athrun untuk bercerita. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memaksa Athrun melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mau.

Cagalli melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya. Dia hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk menentukan pilihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa seorang pria terdengar dengan jernih di telinga Cagalli, membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentaknya kepada pria berambut pirang yang sedang duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Maaf, tapi ini lucu. Aku jadi teringat waktu kita kuliah dulu. Ketika kau dikejar-kejar oleh Shinn dan Yuuna." pria pirang itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Habis, aku bingung harus memilih siapa." Cagalli menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jadi yah, aku memilihmu saja."

"Apa alasan yang kau berikan kepada Kira dan Athrun?"

"Uh, aku sakit?"

Tawa pria itu semakin kencang, mengalahkan suara tawa dari televisi.

"Rey!" Cagalli melempar bantal ke arah Rey yang masih tertawa bahagia.

Pada akhirnya, Cagalli akan selalu memilih Rey.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a closet Cagalli X Rey shipper<br>_


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt dari Len Raikov, Athrun ditanya siapa yang paling galak, Shinn atau Yzak. Maaf kelamaan bikinny  
><em>

_Disclaimer in chapter one  
><em>

* * *

><p>Athrun tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa berada dalam posisi ini, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang dirinya yang paling mumpuni dalam urusan ini.<p>

"Siapa yang paling galak diantara Shinn atau Yzak?" Athrun mengulang pertanyaan salah satu pilot. Kalau tidak salah ingat, pilot ini baru saja dimarahi oleh Yzak karena dia tidak mematuhi perintah Yzak dan pergi sendiri.

"Ya, mungkin Anda tahu tapi tadi bukan pertama kalinya saya dimarahi oleh Joule-San." Pilot itu menghela napas. "Saya ingin pindah ke tim Asuka-San (Athrun bergidik saat mendengar pilot itu memanggil Shinn dengan sebutan Asuka-San) saja."

"Katakan kepada orang bodoh ini, Komandan Zala," pilot yang satu lagi berkata. "Asuka-San juga sama galaknya dengan Joule-San. Bahkan rasanya lebih parah dari Joule-San. Setidaknya jika ada Shiho-San, Joule-San tidak akan marah."

Athrun berusaha menahan senyum, dia ingat pertengkaran tidak masuk akal antara Yzak dan Shiho. Yzak marah karena Shiho mengizinkan para prajurit untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama depannya. Shiho hanya menatap Yzak dan mengatakan. "Anda tidak pernah memanggil saya dengan nama depan saya, jadi kenapa harus ribut?"

Jika saja Athrun tidak sayang dengan nyawanya, dia pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak waktu itu.

"Hei kalian! Kenapa malah mengobrol? Latihan sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu! Cepat sana!"

Bulu kuduk Athrun merinding saat mendengar suara penuh otoritas itu menggelengar di dalam hanggar.

"Ba, baik Cagalli-Sama!" dua pilot yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Athrun segera berlari ketakutan saat melihat sosok Cagalli mendekat.

Athrun menelan ludah. Rasanya tanpa dia jawab sekali pun, mereka sudah tahu siapa yang lebih galak di antara Shinn dan Yzak.

Cagalli.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jadi, saia iseng baca review Drabbles of Us (sebetulny buat ngeliat apakah ada prompt yang belum saia bikin), dan menemukan prompt (atau dengan seenak jidat saia jadikan prompt) dari Lenora Jime. Dia penasaran dengan kesepatakan yang dibuat oleh Lunamaria dan Rey di chapter 9. So, inilah kesepatakan mereka, atau lebih tepatny penjelasan mengenai kesepatakan itu. Cerita ini agak...sensitif buat saia. Ahem, anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer in chapter one  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Set in the same universe as chapter 9<em>**

_I'm always yours. With or without status_

* * *

><p>Rey memandang partitur di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, dia tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk menulis lagu untuk album terbarunya. Gilbert sudah memaksa (sebetulnya Gilbert tidak memaksa, hanya saja dia selalu bertanya kapan Rey akan mengeluarkan album lagi) agar Rey segera membuat album <em>comeback<em>, apalagi mengingat saingan Rey, Nicol Amarfi sudah mengeluarkan album beberapa bulan silam. Gilbert tidak begitu senang karena label musiknya tertinggal dengan label musik tempat Nicol bernaung.

Dia sudah membeli album itu, bahkan sampai mendengarnya berkali-kali. Nicol kehilangan sentuhannya, sangat kelihatan kalau Nicol hanya mengikuti apa keinginan pasar. Rey tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Saking sibuknya memikirkan lagu terbaru Nicol, Rey tidak sadar saat ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei,"

Rey tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu dan mencium parfum yang selalu digunakan oleh Lunamaria.

"Hei," balas Rey sambil tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk mengecup bibir Lunamaria yang tengah menggunakan pundaknya untuk bertopang dagu.

"Sudah mendapatkan inspirasi untuk album terbaru?" tanya Lunamaria sambil duduk di sebelah Rey.

"Belum," ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana kabar Meyrin?"

Lunamaria menekan tuts piano secara sembarangan. "Begitulah. Nampaknya dia sangat serius ingin menikah dengan Vino."

Rey bisa merasakan tubuh Lunamaria yang menjadi kaku. "Kita tidak perlu–"

"Aku tahu, Rey." Lunamaria tersenyum. "Tapi apa menurutmu keputusanku," Lunamaria meralat ucapannya. "keinginanku untuk tidak menikah hanya karena orang tuaku bercerai, masuk akal bagimu?" Lunamaria sudah sering melontarkan pertanyaan ini. Tetapi dia masih butuh jawaban, dia ingin mendengar jawaban Rey untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Rey tidak membutuhkan pernikahan. Selama dia bisa bersama Lunamaria.

Rey menelan ludah, dia tahu mengenai perceraian orang tua Lunamaria. Meyrin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namun Lunamaria sudah paham, dan bisa merasakan luka yang ditinggalkan akibat perceraian orang tuanya. Ketika hubungan mereka mulai serius, Lunamaria menceritakan segalanya. Kenapa dia tidak mau menikah, yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa dirinya putus dari Heine Westenfluss. Pria itu melamar Lunamaria, tetapi Luna ketakutan untuk melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya, oleh sebab itu Lunamaria menolak lamaran Heine sekaligus memutuskan hubungan yang mereka miliki. _"Aku takut kalau apa yang terjadi kepada orang tuaku akan terjadi kepadaku juga. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita nanti merasakan betapa susahnya jika memiliki keluarga yang tercepah. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang selalu berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja_._"_

Itulah kalimat Lunamaria saat menutup cerita mengenai kenapa dia tidak mau menikah.

Rey memeluk Lunamaria dengan erat. "Itu keinginan dan keputusanmu, Luna. Dan aku menghargainya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah." Saat mendengar isak tangis kekasihnya, Rey melepaskan pelukannya untuk menangkupkan wajah Lunamaria. "_I'm always yours. With or without status_."

Lunamaria hanya bisa memberikan ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sebab dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagia dirinya setiap kali mendengar Rey menyatakan cintanya.


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt dari Kaoru Hiyama. Cagalli mergokin Athrun lagi ngamatin dia sambil bikin sketsa._

_Disclaimer in chapter one guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Set in the same universe as chapter 11. This is the prequel of that chapter<em>

* * *

><p>Cagalli membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot, dia menggeram marah saat laptopnya lama membuka berkas yang ingin dia kerjakan. Dia hanya punya waktu lima jam untuk menemukan kelemahan di dalam undang-undang dasar Orb dan menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada Lord Jibril (sampai sekarang Cagalli tidak paham kenapa dosennya yang satu ini selalu dipanggil sebagai <em>lord<em>. Padahal jelas-jelas dia bukan keturunan bangsawan, dan setahu Cagalli, Jibril tidak pernah membeli gelar bangsawan dari Kerajaan Skandinavia).

Diam-diam Cagalli melirik Athrun yang duduk tiga meja di depannya, pria itu terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Mata _hazel _kembali menatap layar komputer yang belum berubah, Cagalli menghela napas. Sambil membunyikan persendiannya, Cagalli berpikir untuk mencari buku lain yang bisa mendukung argumennya untuk tugas dari Lord Jibril.

Langkah Cagalli terhenti saat dia tidak sengaja (dia hanya ingin menatap Athrun dari dekat kok!) melihat apa yang membuat Athrun sibuk. Pria berambut _navy blue _itu tengah menggambar wajah Cagalli.

Cagalli yang selama ini tidak pernah merasa cantik, terlihat sangat cantik, terlalu cantik, di dalam sketsa Athrun. "Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun yang tidak sadar kalau Cagalli berdiri di belakangnya langsung terkejut, buku sketsanya terlempar ke udara disaat dirinya terjatuh dari kursi.

"Athrun!" pekik Cagalli panik. Beberapa orang sempat melihat apa penyebab kegaduhan, tidak terkecuali penjaga perpustakaan yang langsung memarahi Athrun dan Cagalli karena berisik.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cagalli sambil membantu Athrun untuk duduk di lantai.

Athrun mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa disadari, Cagalli ikut mengusap kepala Athrun. Hingga pria itu berdahem dan mengatakan. "Ya, kau cantik Cagalli." bisik Athrun dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya ikut memerah.


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt dari Kaoru Hiyama. Reaksi Shiho waktu Yzak manggil nama depannya. Sebetulny saia agak ragu apakah ini sesuai atau tidak  
><em>

_Disclaimer in chapter one  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Set in the same universe as chapter 5 &amp; 15 (yup, rasany kedua chapter itu bisa digabung menjadi satu universe . Meski fokus karakterny beda). This is the sequel of that chapter<em>

**As Sweet as Honey**

* * *

><p>Tujuan Shiho mengizinkan para pilot dan semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama depannya adalah untuk memancing Yzak melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi yang ada dia malah dimarahi dan Yzak malah jadi lebih sering memanggil Shiho hanya dengan 'Hei, kau!' atau 'Prajurit!' dan masih banyak lagi. Shiho bisa menghitung berapa kali Yzak memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan Housenka.<p>

Ketika ia masuk ke ruang istirahat untuk para pilot Gundam, dia meihat sahabat Yzak, Dearka, tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hei, Shiho!" Dearka melambaikan tangan saat melihat Shiho.

Mau tidak mau Shiho berjalan ke tempat Dearka. "Halo, Elsman-San."

"Ugh, sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, panggil aku Dearka. Oke?"

Shiho mengangguk kikuk.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk latihan gabungan dengan Orb hari ini?"

Wajah Shiho memucat, dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah latihan gabungan dengan Orb. Padahal kegiatan sudah rutin dilakukan, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya. Tetapi hari ini adalah latihan _hand-to-hand combat, _bukan menggunakan Mobile Suit seperti biasa. "Ya, aku siap."

Dearka tertawa. "Tenang, kau pasti bisa melewati latihan gabungan kali ini dengan mulus."

Shiho terdiam, sebab keahlian pertarungan dengan tangan kosong bukan salah satu keahlian yang dimiliki Shiho.

.

.

.

.

.

Dearka, Yzak , Shinn, Lunamaria, Athrun dan Kira hanya melihat para prajurit Seragam Merah bertarung melawan prajurit Orb. Sementara Lacus dan Cagalli tengah membahas mengenai perkembangan kegiatan militer Kerajaan Skandinavia.

Itu artinya Shiho adalah satu dari riburan prajurit yang berlatih hari ini.

Lawan Shiho adalah seorang prajurit laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dari Shiho, mungkin dia prajurit baru. Sejauh ini Shiho berhasil mengelak serangan prajurit itu, hingga matanya menangkap sosok Yzak yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Shiho tidak melihat tinju yang terarah ke pipi kananya, dan satu-satunya yang dia ingat hanyalah teriakan Yzak memanggil nama depannya sebelum dia terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIHO!" Yzak langsung berlari saat melihat Shiho tertinju. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Housenka tidak menghindar? Tinju itu sangat lemah, dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah!

Prajurit Seragam Putih ZAFT langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara, mereka saling lempar pandang sebelum berlari menyusul Yzak. Takut kalau ada seseorang yang terluka parah.

"Maaf, maaf, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja..." Prajurit Orb tersebut terlihat sangat ketakutan. Athrun menepuk punggungnya dan menyuruh prajurit itu untuk beristirahat.

"Shiho, Shiho, hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yzak panik. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi panik seperti ini. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya Shiho terluka.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Joule-San." kata Shiho pelan. Pipinya sangat sakit setiap kali digerakkan.

"ISTIRAHAT LIMA MENIT!" teriakan Yzak menggelegar di lapangan yang digunakan untuk latihan.

Saat Shinn ingin protes, Dearka menghentikannya. Pria itu menggeleng kemudian mengajak yang lainnya untuk meninggalkan Yzak dan Shiho.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiho?"

Shiho membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau memanggilku Shiho..."

Kening Yzak berkerut. "Aku tidak memanggilmu–" Ia berhenti bicara.

Para prajurit yang berhamburan untuk beristirahat hanya menjadi sebuah gambar tidak jelas di belakang Yzak yang tengah merangkul Shiho. Meski hanya beberapa detik, wajah Yzak memerah. Ia berdahem sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya. "Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan nama pertama, oke?"

Shiho berusaha menahan senyum, namun tidak berhasil. Jika dari dulu dia tahu apa yang bisa membuat Yzak memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, Shiho sudah dari dulu membiarkan dirinya ditinju oleh orang. Rasa sakitnya sepadan dengan kebahagian yang mulai menjalar dari hati (atau jantung?) ke seluruh organ tubuhnya.

Hangat, dan manis. Seperti meminum teh hangat dengan madu disaat hujan badai.

* * *

><p><em>Oke, saia agak sedikit lapar saat menulis chapter ini. Dan ada orang yang memasan makanan dengan aroma yang bikin ngiler<br>_


	19. Chapter 19

_Jadi, saia abis nonton film Bessie (Queen Latifah is awesome and songs in this movie too!) ada sebuah quote yang sangat menyentuh buat saia. Awalny saia mau menggunakan Athrun sama Kira untuk drabbles ini, tapi entah kenapa feelny kurang dapet. Oleh sebab itu, saia menggunakan Om-Om ini, Siegel dan Patrick_

_Disclaimer in chapter one guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Will you dream it with me?" <em>

_(John Hammond – Bessie)_

* * *

><p>Patrick masih menatap nisan istrinya, meski peti mati tempat Lenore beristirahat untuk terakhir kalinya sudah tenggelam di dalam tanah lima jam yang lalu. Hujan badai yang menghantam PLANT tidak membuat sosok pria bermarga Zala itu goyah, yang ada badai hanya membuatnya semakin kuat. Air hujan sudah menyatu dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah Patrick, kau tidak bisa membedakannya lagi.<p>

Siegel berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Patrick, payung hitam ia genggam dengan erat untuk menghindari hujan. Dia sudah membawa Athrun dan Lacus kembali ke kediaman Clyne, sebab rumah Patrick sangat penuh dengan tamu yang hadir untuk pemakaman Lenore. Tetapi mereka tidak berani untuk menjemput sang tuan rumah yang masih tertinggal di pemakaman.

Ketika Siegel mengira kalau Patrick tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan tidak mau diganggu, pria itu bersuara. Siegel cukup kaget, karena ditengah hujan badai ini dia bisa mendengar Patrick berkata. "Aku ingin melihat dunia yang damai, Siegel."

"Dunia yang damai?" tanya Siegel bingung.

"Dunia di mana tidak ada perang, di mana tidak ada orang yang membenci _Coordinator_. Dunia di mana kita bisa hidup dengan damai dan bahagia."

Siegel tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap punggung Patrick yang tetap gagah dan tegap meski telah diterpa oleh berbagai jenis badai.

"Maukah kau memimpikan dunia itu bersamaku?" tanya Patrick tanpa menapat Siegel.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak."

Jawaban itu membuat Patrick memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Siegel.

"Aku akan membantumu membuat dunia yang damai, sahabatku." Siegel tersenyum, tetapi matanya terlihat sedih.

Patrick tidak tersenyum dan matanya masih sangat hampa dan dingin, namun setidaknya dia sudah berada di bawah payung bersama Siegel. Untuk sekarang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.


	20. Chapter 20

_Prompt dari Kaoru Hiyama: Hujan, unplanned couple. Awalny saia pengen bikin cerita yang sweet, tapi karena saia lagi bad mood, terciptalah fic ini. Dan lagu yang saia dengarkan saat menulis fic ini tidak mendukung untuk memberikan nuansa fluff. Not the one about rain, but about other stuff... Plus saia agak bingung dengan unplanned couple. Ada beberapa ide buat cerita fluff, tapi yah, maybe next time. Sebetulny chapter sebelumny bisa menjawab prompt ini, tapi karena quote yang saia tulis di chapter itu, alhasil saia bikin fic baru _

_Anyway, semoga fic ini berhasil menjawab prompt  
><em>

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

><p><em>I just want another chance to live<em>

_(Patty Griffin – Rain)_

* * *

><p>Lidah api yang membakar hutan ciptaan manusia dari semen belum menghilang sepenuhnya meski langit telah menurunkan hujan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Pepohonan tidak sanggup menahan panasnya api, dalam sentuhan pertama, ia langsung menyerah. Membiarkan api melahapnya hingga pepohonan tidak lebih dari sekedar batang tidak berguna. Apalagi manusia, yang terkurung di dalam rumitnya labirin besi yang mereka sebut sebagai hanggar itu.<p>

Hujan masih melantunkan lagu favoritnya, sesekali petir ikut bernyanyi. Api berusaha menyuarakan amarahnya kepada langit karena dia berusaha membunuh api, tetapi suara api tenggelam oleh kerasnya lantunan nada sang hujan. Jeritan manusia hanya terdengar seperti tetesan air di tengah laut yang tengah mengamuk.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri membelakangi api yang bergelung melahap hanggar musuh yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh pasukan pemberontak. Sebuah pistol tergenggam di tangan kirinya, matanya tertutup rapat. Senyum yang terbentuk dibibirnya seharusnya bukan senyum bahagia, tetapi itulah senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kalian para pemberontak akan menang!"

Pria pirang itu berhenti menikmati hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, ia melirik ke bawah. Ke tanah yang penuh dengan lumpur dan darah dan mayat. Ternyata masih ada yang selamat. Dia cukup kaget karena perempuan ini berhasil mengalahkan suara musikal yang tengah tercipta di pangkalan pasukan ORB. "Oh, apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Kira akan menangkapmu." desis perempuan itu. Si pria pirang takjub melihat api kehidupan yang membara di mata perempuan itu, padahal darah segar masih mengalir keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Rambut cokelatnya sudah tidak karuan lagi, sebuah kamera yang hancur tergeletak di dekat perempuan itu. "Mereka pernah mengalahkanmu sekali, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

Pria pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Siapa itu Kira? "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit, sayangnya hal itu malah membuatnya semakin sakit. Ternyata desas-desus itu benar, ketakutan Mu bukan hanya sekedar delusi semata. "Di kehidupan sebelumnya, namamu adalah Rey Za Burrel. Dan kau adalah–"

Pria pirang yang dipanggil Rey itu melotot, dia langsung mencekik perempuan berambut dan bermata cokelat yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Namaku bukan Rey Za Burrel. Namaku..." Ia berhenti. Dia, dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Wajahnya pucat, cengkramannya di leher perempuan itu semakin melonggar.

"Namamu adalah Rey Za Burrel. Mungkin kau lupa, atau kau adalah kloningan dari Rey. Tetapi siapa pun dirimu, dulu kau adalah musuh kami. Tetapi pada akhirnya, kau membantu kami menghentikan Gilbert Durandal. Dan–"

Mata Rey membesar, tangannya kembali menemukan leher perempuan itu. "DIAM! Dan namaku bukan Rey!"

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu. Menantang, menggoda, penasaran.

Mulut Rey terbuka, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Begitu dia sudah menemukan jawabannya, suara seorang pria menghentikannya.

"MIRIALLIA!"

Rey melihat sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria berkulit cokelat dengan rambut pirang yang pendek. Dia berlari mendekati Rey dan perempuan bernama Miriallia ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rey melepaskan tembakan tepat ke lutut pria itu. Dia terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. Miriallia berteriak. "Dearka!"

Saat Rey melihat ada dua orang lagi yang muncul, dia langsung menggendong Miriallia dan membawa kabur perempuan itu.

* * *

><p><em>Apakah ini AU atau bukan? Huuuum, saia kurang paham <em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Happy new year guys *telat woi!*_

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

><p><em>Siapa kamu?<em>

* * *

><p>Cagalli akan membunuhnya.<p>

Yup.

Dearka yakin seratus persen jika Cagalli tahu, dia pasti akan membunuh Dearka. Kemudian menghidupkan Dearka kembali untuk dibunuh lagi. Berkali-kali hingga Cagalli puas. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menulis surat wasiat, dan juga surat untuk Milly.

Belum sempat Dearka menulis surat wasiat, pintu ruangan terbuka dengan paksa, dan sosok yang sedari tadi ia takuti sudah muncul.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

Dan dia terlihat siap untuk membunuh orang jika perlu, plus khawatir. Tapi dia tetap terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang. Mungkin Dearka. Sudah pasti Dearka.

"Dearka Elsman, apakah kau mau menjelaskan bagaimana ceritanya Athrun bisa jatuh dari lantai dua rumah kami dan kemudian harus menjalani operasi besar?" tanya Cagalli penuh emosi. Ia bertolak pinggang.

Dearka menelan ludah sebelum melirik Athrun yang belum sadarkan diri. "Uh, dia–"

Terdengar suara erangan dari tempat tidur, mata Cagalli dan Dearka langsung menatap sumber suara. Cagalli bernapas lega karena Athrun sudah sadar, dan Dearka bernapas lega karena dia tidak akan dibunuh oleh Cagalli.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Athrun?" Suara Cagalli terdengar lembut dan penuh cinta. Berbeda dari beberapa detik yang lalu saat dia mengancam Dearka.

Athrun menatap Cagalli kemudian Dearka, lalu menatap ruang tempa dia berada sekarang, sebelum kembali menatap Cagalli. "Maaf," kata serak.

Tentu saja Athrun akan minta maaf. Hanya seorang Athrun Zala yang akan minta maaf ketika dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu tapi malah–

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

–gagal. Tunggu, apa?

Dearka menatap Athrun yang sedang menatap Cagalli dengan wajah kagum dan pipi memerah, kalau tadi tidak salah dengar...

Cagalli menatap Dearka, wajahnya juga terlihat ketakutan. "Dearka, tolong jangan katakan kalau tadi Athrun bertanya siapa namaku?"

Dearka Elsman seorang detektif, demi Haumea! Dia juga mantan tentara! Tapi kenapa saat mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Cagalli Yula Athha, CEO dari Akatsuki Telecom, istri dari Athrun Zala dan anak angkat dari Presiden Orb, Nuzumi Nara Athha, Dearka merasa sangat ketakutan dan tidak bisa menjawab tanpa terbata-bata dan keringatan? "Uh, mungkin? Aku tidak–"

"Aku ingin mengetahui namamu, supaya aku bisa berdoa kepada Haumea agar kau menjadi milikku." Athrun memotong.

Mau tidak mau Dearka tertawa, sebab Athrun pernah mengucapkannya. Dulu, saat dia baru pertama kali melihat Cagalli. Cagalli menatap Dearka. "Ini tidak lucu, Dearka! Suamiku sendiri lupa siapa namaku!"

Wajah Athrun bersinar bahagia. "Kau istriku?"

Dearka kembali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Athrun. Cagalli terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja makan lemon. Dia kembali melotot, membuat Dearka merasa bersalah, apalagi saat melihat wajah Athrun yang sedih karena Cagalli tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Aku rasa Yzak terlalu banyak memberikan obat saat operasi tadi."

Jika Dearka Elsman akan mati karena Athrun melupakan Cagalli, dia akan menarik Yzak Joule, sahabatnya juga, yang tadi mengoperasi Athrun.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu saia baca prompt dari tumblr, ada orang yang abis operasi terus dia lupa sama istriny. Katany based on a true story, tapi saia belum nemu videony<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

><p>"Kakak, aku lapar."<p>

Shinn menghela napas. Semenjak kematian orangtua mereka, Shinn harus mengurus adiknya, Mayu yang masih kelas 5 SD. Shinn sudah bekerja di tiga tempat yang berbeda, tapi itu belum cukup. Mereka masih harus membayar apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, listrik, air, makanan. Untungnya Shinn mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah dan kepala sekolah Mayu membantu biaya sekolah Mayu. Setidaknya sampai dia lulus SD nanti.

Kembali ke permasalahan yang mendesak. Perut. Lapar. Oh ya, Mayu mengatakan kalau dia lapar. Shinn kembali menghela napas. Gajinya dari restoran cepat saji belum keluar. Shinn tidak kaget, mengingat bagaimana pelitnya keluarga Seiran (padahal mereka adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Orb. Tapi mereka sangat pelit soal gaji karyawan). Shinn selalu menggunakan gaji dari restoran Akatsuki untuk belanja bulanan.

Belum sempat Shinn mengatakan sesuatu, suara ricuh dari unit apartemen sebelah terdengar ke apartemen kecil mereka. Shinn mengutuk dalam hati sedangkan Mayu masih menatap Shinn seolah hanya dia satu-satunya harapan Mayu.

"Oke, kakak akan mencari makanan." Shinn tersenyum. Walau bingung harus mencari makanan dimana, senyuman bahagia yang diberikan Mayu membuat sepadan dengan perjuangan yang akan Shinn lakukan malam ini. "Tunggu di sini, oke. Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas?"

Mayu mengangguk cepat. Shinn tertawa. "Oke, mungkin kau mau membaca novel yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahku?" Shinn mengeluarkan beberapa novel dari tasnya. Mereka tidak memiliki televisi, jadi satu-satunya hiburan yang mereka miliki hanyalah buku dari perpustakaan.

Setelah yakin kalau Mayu akan baik-baik saja, Shinn keluar dari unit apartemen mereka. suara pesta langsung menyerangnya. Shinn meringis, bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa menyelenggarakan pesta dua kali dalam seminggu, Shinn tidak paham. Tapi dia tahu kalau kakak-adik yang baru pindah ke apartemen ini kenal dengan pemilik gedung, oleh sebab itu mereka tidak pernah ditegur karena suara pesta yang menyebalkan.

Huh, dasar orang kaya menyebalkan. Dengus Shinn sambil berjalan menuju ke tangga. Sebelum kakinya sempat menginjak tangga, sebuah ide melintas di benak Shinn. Dia melirik ke arah unit apartemen tempat pesta sedang diselenggarakan. Shinn menelan ludah.

_Ini ide yang buruk, Shinn Asuka._

Tapi Shinn berjalan menuju ke kediaman Hibiki Bersaudara.

* * *

><p>Shinn belum pernah ke pesta, kecuali jika dia bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk pesta itu. Plus, ini pesta yang isinya anak kuliahan, meski Shinn tidak tahu apakah orang-orang itu berasal dari universitas yang sama atau tidak dengannya. Shinn tidak begitu sering bergaul dengan teman-temannya, dia mendedikasikan waktunya untuk belajar, bekerja dan mengurus Mayu. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal selain tiga itu. Dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Dia harus cepat lulus, kemudian kerja. Supaya dia dan Mayu bisa memiliki hidup yang stabil.<p>

Shinn nyaris menangis bahagia saat melihat makanan di dapur. Dia sampai bingung ingin mengambil yang mana dulu. Apakah dia bisa membawa makanan yang cukup untuk Mayu?Atau apa perlu dia membawa Mayu ke sini? TIDAK! Itu ide yang buruk. Shinn tidak mungkin membawa Mayu ke tempat seperti ini.

Saat Shinn sedang sibuk mencari kantong plastik untuk menyelundupkan makanan ke luar, seseorang menyapanya. "Hai, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Shinn membeku. Perlahan dia melirik si penanya. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat–tidak warnanya bukan cokelat, emas? Tapi mana ada orang bermata emas. Gabungan cokelat dan emas?–dia tersenyum ramah. "Uh, iya. Aku uh, aku diundang oleh salah satu dari Hibiki bersaudara." Shinn berusaha mengingat siapa nama Hibiki bersaudara. Kalau tidak salah ada Kira, satunya lagi siapa yah?

"Cagalli?" tanya gadis itu senang.

"Ah, ya. Cagalli. Aku diundang oleh Cagalli." Shinn mengangguk antusias.

"Oh," gadis itu terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban Shinn. Sedangkan yang ditanya (interogasi?) terlihat agak gugup. "apa hubunganmu dengan Cagalli?"

Dalam hati Shinn berdoa kepada Haumea supaya gadis ini tidak mengenal Cagalli. "Aku, uh, aku kekasihnya. Tapi tolong jangan bilang kepada yang lain. Cagalli dan aku sengaja tidak mengatakan kepada orang lain mengenai hubungan kami." Shinn mengucapkan nama Cagalli sekali lagi, tetapi sekarang di dalam kepalanya. Dia suka menyebut Cagalli.

Saat gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang menghentikannya. "Hei Cagalli! Kau tega membiarkan kakakmu ini kalah melawan Dearka dan Yzak? Kau tega!" teriak Kira dari arah ruang tamu, tempat diadakannya lomba permainan _video game_.

Shinn menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan horor saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia sadari. Gadis itu–Cagalli–menyeringai. "Senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan pacar misteriusku," seringai Cagalli semakin melebar saat Shinn menggeram. "tapi Kira membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mengalahkan Dearka dan Yzak."

Shinn bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf, sebab sekarang Cagalli menatapnya degan malu-malu dan berkata. "Kalau kau mau, hubungan ini bisa menjadi serius. Kau tahu di mana aku tinggal." Cagalli mengedipkan mata dan tertawa saat melihat pipi Shinn memerah.

* * *

><p><em>Tadi sempet baca fic dengan prompt ini. Si A pergi ke pesta di rumah B buat nyari makanan gratis, kemudian A berbohong dan mengatakan kalau dia pacaran sama B. Padahal orang yang nanya itu si B<br>_

_Tadiny saia mau pake Athrun, tapi enggak cocok. Alhasil saia pake Shinn, plus ada Mayu. Saia yakin kalau Shinn rela melakukan apa saja demi adikny. Bahkan jika itu artiny dia mesti bohong demi dapet makanan  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

><p>Athrun menatap buah yang baru saja ia beli dari toko saat perjalanan pulang dari kantornya dengan wajah bingung. Buah tersebut sudah busuk, padahal saat tadi Athrun memilih buah itu, kondisinya masih bagus. Apakah si penjual menukarnya? Tapi untuk apa? Sambil menghela napas, Athrun memasukkan kembali buah-buah tersebut ke dalam kantong plastik dan mencari bon pembelian buah tersebut. Padahal itu adalah toko buah langganan Athrun, baru kali ini dia mengalami masalah seperti ini.<p>

Jika Athrun tidak bisa mendapatkan buah yang tadi ia pilih, setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan kembali uangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di toko buah Minerva!" Athrun tertegun saat melihat seorang perempuan pirang menyapanya. Rasanya tadi bukan perempuan ini yang menjaga toko buah. Atau Athrun yang tidak perhatian? Tapi bagaimana bisa Athrun tidak memperhatikan perempuan secantik ini? Dengan warna mata _hazel _yang terlihat indah itu.

Mungkin Athrun sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dalam diam, sebab si perempuan itu mengeritkan kening dan bertanya. "Um, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Uh, iya, ini," Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyerahkan buah-buah yang sudah busuk itu. "Aku baru saja membelinya, tapi buah ini sudah busuk... Ini ada bonnya."

Perempuan itu terkesiap saat melihat kondisi buah yang dibeli Athrun dari tokonya. "DEARKA!" dia berteriak.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria berkulit cokelat, dia terlihat bingung. "Ya, ada apa Cagalli?"

"Tadi kau kan yang menjaga toko ini?" Ah, ternyata nama perempuan itu Cagalli. Dan sekarang Cagalli sedang bertolak pinggang, menatap Dearka seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabiknya seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan.

Dearka menatap wajah Cagalli kemudian Athrun, lalu sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya, tapi seringai itu hilang saat dia melihat Cagalli melotot. "Uhhhh, iyaaaa..." Setidaknya Dearka merasa bersalah.

"Lantas kenapa buahnya busuk seperti ini?" Gigi Cagalli bergemelutuk.

"Serius Cagalli, kau ingin mendengar alasanku menukar buah Athrun dengan yang busuk?" tanya Dearka ragu-ragu.

Tunggu, bagaimana dia tahu nama Athrun padahal pria berambut biru itu tidak pernah berkenalan dengan pria ini?

Pipi Cagalli memerah, atau itu hanya ilusi saja? "Dearka! Jadi kau–"

"Dia sengaja menukar buah Athrun supaya dia kembali lagi kesini dan kalian berdua bisa mengobrol seperti orang pada umumnya. Bukan saling curi pandang." Celetuk seseorang dari belakang Athrun.

Yup, sekarang Athrun yakin kalau pipi Cagalli memerah. Bahkan mungkin pipinya juga.

Wajah Dearka langsung terlihat cerah saat melihat orang itu muncul. "REY! Sobatku! Kau datang untuk menolongku–"

Belum sempat Dearka selesai bicara, Rey sudah menarik Dearka ke belakang. "Kenapa kalian tidak mulai saling bercakap-cakap sekarang, sementara aku dan Dearka akan mengecek stok buah?" Kedua pria itu meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli yang saling berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Cagalli menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Dearka memang sangat menyebalkan. Um, aku akan mengganti buahmu." Cagalli mulai menyibukkan diri dengan melihat apakah masih ada buah segar. "Ummm, maaf, tapi sepertinya buah yang kau beli sudah habis. Uh, yang segarnya. Ummm, apakah kau mau buah yang lain?"

Athrun tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan keberanian ini, tapi yang dia ingat hal terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum keluar dari toko buah ini adalah. "Bagaimana kalau kau menggantinya dengan kue buah dari kafe sebelah? Aku dengar kue rasa buah mereka enak."

Tapi tentunya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya senyum Cagalli sore itu.

* * *

><p><em>Dapet ide ini dari serial tivi, walaupun setting serial itu engga manis-manis banget, tapi tetep unyu dan pengen tak coba. BTW, monggo silahkan yang mau ngasih prompt, akan saya usahakan untuk membuatny :)<br>_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

_Dapet prompt dari Lenora Jime buat bikin CagalliXDearka, ini beneran pertama kaliny saia bikin mereka sebagai couple, biasany cuma sebagai sahabat  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pertama kali Dearka melihat murid perempuan itu adalah waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sebetulnya bukan hanya Dearka saja yang melihatnya, tapi semua murid, guru dan staf sekolah Archangel. Dia berdiri di podium, tegap, tegar dan berwibawa. Memberikan pidato untuk para murid baru sebagai ketua OSIS. Pidatonya singkat, dan tidak bertele-tele. Setelah dia turun dari podium, murid perempuan berambut merah muda menariknya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang ketua OSIS. Murid berambut pirang itu tertawa sebelum memukul lengan temannya. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah dari seorang pemimpin berwibawa menjadi remaja biasa hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik membuat Dearka kagum.<p>

Pada hari yang sama juga Dearka mengetahui siapa namanya, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Pertama kali Cagalli melihat murid laki-laki itu adalah seminggu setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat itu Cagalli sedang menemani pemilik yayasan Archangel untuk berkeliling sekolah. Tim ekstrakulikuler basket sedang mengadakan tes untuk anggota baru. Laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu berhasil melakukan tembakan _three point _berkali-kali, dari posisi dan jarak yang berbeda-beda. Alis Cagalli terangkat, kagum melihat performa laki-laki itu. Tim basket Archangel yang putra memang sedang kekurangan pemain yang bagus.

Setelah selesai menemani Siegel Clyne berkeliling sekolah, Cagalli bertanya kepada Lunamaria, kapten tim basket putri, mengenai murid laki-laki yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Namanya Dearka Elsman, dan dia anak kelas satu. Huh, pantas Cagalli baru kali ini melihatnya.

Percakapan pertama mereka terjadi sebulan setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sebetulnya ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai percakapan, sebab Dearka ditegur oleh Cagalli karena dia berisik di perpustakaan. Itu bukan salah Dearka, oke? Salahkan Vino yang terus menerus mengganggu Dearka sehingga dia tidak bisa berkonsenterasi membaca buku. Setelah kejadian itu, semua orang berbela sungkawa karena Dearka sudah membuat Cagalli marah, ada yang mengatakan kalau hidupnya di sekolah ini tidak akan damai. Dearka hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berharap kalau itu hanya gosip murahan saja.

Percakapan dua arah pertama mereka terjadi dua bulan setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Waktu itu Dearka sedang berusaha membenarkan sepeda motornya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan motor tua ini. Kemudian Cagalli menghampirinya dan bertanya apa ada yang salah. Dengan gugup dan malu Dearka menjelaskan kondisinya kepada Cagalli. Sang ketua OSIS tidak buang-buang waktu, dia langsung mengutak-atik motor Dearka, dan tidak sampai lima menit dia sudah berhasil memperbaiki motor itu. Sedangkan Dearka, sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apakah motornya pura-pura rusak supaya dia bisa berbicara dengan Cagalli? Ah, mustahil. Tapi kemudian Cagalli tersenyum setelah Dearka berterima kasih dan memujinya. Cagalli mengatakan kalau dia terlalu lama bergaul dengan Shinn Asuka, sehingga dia jadi paham seluk beluk motor.

Shinn Asuka, mantan kekasih Cagalli waktu kelas satu dulu. Tapi sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Miriallia Haw, sang fotografer handal yang telah memenangkan banyak lomba fotografi. Hubungan Cagalli dengan Shinn masih baik, karena memang keduanya putus karena kesepatakan masing-masing pihak, bukan karena skandal yang digosipkan.

Dua bulan tiga minggu setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru adalah pertama kalinya Dearka mendapat pesan singkat dari Cagalli. Saat itu sekolah sedang dilanda isu bahwa kepala sekolah ingin menutup beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang tidak memiliki jumlah anggota yang memadai. Pihak OSIS sedang mengumpulkan tanda tangan untuk menolak rencana itu. Beberapa petinggi OSIS mengirim pesan kepada semua murid mengenai rencana mereka untuk melakukan orasi setelah jam pelajaran usai besok. Vino mendapatkan SMS dari Lunamaria Hawke, dan Dearka langsung menggoda Vino habis-habisan, sebab dia menaksir Lunamaria. Yang tentu saja tidak akan terbalaskan sebab dia sudah berpacaran dengan Rey Za Burrel dari semenjak mereka masih kelas satu.

Namun begitu ponsel pintar Dearka berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk, dan setelah mereka membaca siapa pengirim pesan itu, sekarang giliran Dearka yang digoda mati-matian oleh Vino.

_Hei, ini Cagalli..._

Yah, Dearka lupa dengan SMS balasannya, tapi dia harap itu tidak memalukan.

Untungnya tidak, syukurlah.

Dearka akan membunuh Vino setelah kejadian hari ini! Tiga bulan setelah mereka resmi menjadi murid Archangel, Vino membuat Dearka tidak sengaja menelepon Cagalli (yang dalam kontak Dearka diberi nama Ketua Osis)! Vino tidak sengaja mendorong Dearka, membuat ponsel di dalam kantong celananya tertekan dan entah kenapa, dari puluhan kontak yang ada di ponselnya, nama Cagalli yang terpilih.

Selama sepuluh menit tiga belas detik Cagalli mendengarkan ocehan Dearka mengenai tugas yang diberikan oleh Andrew Sensei (Dearka berterima kasih kepada Haumea karena pada saat itu dia tidak sedang membicarakan Cagalli), Dearka menjerit seperti anak kecil saat melihat layar ponselnya menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang menelepon Cagalli. Buru-buru dia mematikannya kemudian meminta maaf kepada Cagalli melalui SMS. Awalnya Dearka kira dia akan dimaki-maki oleh Cagalli, tapi jawaban yang diterima Dearka hanya berupa daftar buku-buku yang bisa membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari Andrew Sensei.

Oke, Dearka tidak akan membunuh Vino, karena dia telah membantu Dearka untuk berkomunikasi dengan Cagalli. Tapi tetap saja, setelah kejadian itu Cagalli selalu menggodanya. Mereka juga jadi sering SMS-an setelah tahu kalau mereka sama-sama menyukai sejarah.

Kencan pertama mereka... Sebetulnya Dearka tidak yakin kalau ini bisa disebut sebagai kencan. Waktu itu tim basket Archangel sedang pergi latihan, dan Cagalli ikut menemani. Latihan di luar kota ini rutin dilakukan oleh tim setiap enam bulan sekali. Malam sebelum mereka pulang ke Orb, Dearka tidak sengaja melihat Cagalli bermain basket di lapangan sendirian. Dia kaget karena selama ini dirinya tidak tahu kalau Cagalli jago bermain basket. Ketika ditanya, Cagalli tertawa dan mengatakan kalau basket itu hanya sebagai media pelepasan stress baginya. Bukan sesuatu yang serius seperti yang dilakukan Lunamaria yang memang mengincar beasiswa dari olahraga tersebut. Atau seperti Sting Oakley, kapten basket tim putra Archangel, yang ingin bermain di liga basket internasional.

Tiga jam mereka bermain basket dan mengobrol, jika mereka tidak harus pulang esok harinya, Dearka yakin kalau mereka akan bermain sampai pagi. Atau mengobrol, atau hanya melihat langit malam dalam sunyi bersama-sama.

Pertama kali mereka bertengkar, sebetulnya hanya karena masalah sepele. Cagalli stress, dia dituntut untuk masuk ke jurusan yang tidak dia suka. Sedangkan Dearka frustasi karena sudah tiga kali pertandingan dirinya selalu dicadangkan oleh Sting, dan Dearka tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sting melakukannya! Dearka tidak ingat apa pemicunya, yang dia ingat dirinya sedang memeluk Cagalli dan mereka berdua saling meminta maaf.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi saat hari kelulusan Cagalli. Setelah Cagalli, yang mewakili semua anak kelas tiga selesai memberikan pidato. Setelah euforia itu menghilang bersama dengan tenggelamnya matahari, setelah aula sekolah sepi. Cagalli duduk di pinggir panggung, memegang ijazah dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dearka mengatakan kalau Cagalli tidak perlu khawatir, sebab Dearka tidak akan tergoda dengan yang lain. Cagalli hendak memukul Dearka, tapi Dearka lebih cepat. Sehingga yang saling bertemu adalah bibir mereka, bukan tinju Cagalli dengan pundak Dearka seperti biasanya.

Pertama kali mereka mengatakan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' adalah tiga tahun setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru di Archangel. Tapi kondisinya tidak romantis seperti yang digambarkan di dalam film. Mereka sedang bertengkar, saling mengutarakan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereka saling menyakiti. Mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa berhubungan lagi, tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Disaat Cagalli makin sibuk dengan dunia kerja, disaat Dearka berusaha mencari dana untuk kuliah.

Itu juga terakhir kalinya Dearka berhubungan dengan Cagalli. Sebab dua bulan setelahnya, kelompok teroris meledakkan rumah pribadi keluarga Athha.


End file.
